Angels
by Alexiel Lannister
Summary: Edward disappeared from Bella's life ten years ago and now she's a married woman with two little kids and good job. Suddenly, Edward is back and he wants Bella back. What will happen? God knows, so read and find out. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone! This is my first "Twilight" fan fic, do I'd appreciate if you'd leave a comment and let me know is it any good, because I'm not Edward and I can't read your minds to see if you like it or not. So please, leave a comment! Now to the story!_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own "Twilight", it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**_

------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

It was six p.m. and Bella Swan was returning home after a long day at work. She was tired, but content; it was a good day. She managed to finish her article about ozone holes on time and she got a day off. She'll be coming home on time for dinner and she'll even have time to go with kids for a walk, if the kids won't be too tired. She was smiling and singing along with the radio.

"'_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last, need you by my side!"_

She parked the car in front of the garage and turned off the engine, but didn't leave immediately. She closed her eyes, humming the melody and waiting for the song to finish. When song finally finished, she turned off the radio and get out of the car, locking it. She headed for the house, when the doors suddenly opened and a screaming five-year old rushed trough them.

"Mommy!" Little one screamed out of delight. Bella laughed and kneeled to catch her in her arms and kissed the girl.

"What is it, sweetie? Did daddy bother you again?"

Girl nodded.

"Daddy was tickling me and he ruined my plate!" She showed Bella her messy hair as a proof of daddy's mischief. Bella laughed at her daughter's grimace.

"How about revenge, what'cha think? I'll hold his hands and you tickle him, what do you say?" Girl nodded. "Let's go get him then, shall we Elle? And where's your brother?"

"He's with dad, he helped him too! Shall we tickle him too?"

Bella chuckled and nodded.

"You bet!" She rose on her feet and started for the entrance, following her daughter who was already in, running up the stairs yelling: "Mommy's home and she's gonna show you!", when she suddenly heard a voice calling her name, voice she last heard ten years ago, voice she would follow on the end of the world; velvet voice of her only love.

"Edward." She whispered frozen in one place. She turned slowly, all color gone from her cheeks. It was him. It wasn't illusion. It wasn't just one of the tricks her mind loved to play on her. It was him.

"Bella. My beautiful Bella, can you ever forgive me?" She heard his velvet voice was filled with regret and sorrow; regret too deep and sorrow too big for a human to completely comprehend.

"Edward. Oh, Edward!" She shook her head slowly, desperately. "What are you doing here?"

"that is indeed a good question. What are you doing here, _Edward_?" Jacob asked in a cold voice, full of hidden hatred, clenching and unclenching his fists, trying to cool his anger before he transformed.

"Bella? What is _he _doing here?" Edward asked carefully, as if not really wanting to hear the answer. Bella sighed and wiped the tears that formed in the corner of her eye.

"Edward, Jake is my husband."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**_Ta-da! So, what do you think? Is it good, bad? Leave a review and let me know!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing, I was so happy you actually liked it! So, here comes the second chapter! Leave a review with your flames, critics and opinions; they all help me becoming a better writer!_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Edward, Jake is my husband."_

Edward growled and backed up in surprise.

"Impossible! That can't be Bella! It- it can't be…" Edward was shaking his head furiously, his fangs glittering in the dying sun.

---

I know theres something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

---

"And why is it so impossible? Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're the one who left her ten years ago, lost in a forest, without a word of explanation. Or am I wrong?" Jacob spit out the words like poison, his hands still shaking from rage. Bella walked over to Jacob and took one of his huge hands into hers.

"Jacob, calm down. Please, just breathe." She whispered gently to him, making Edward suck in a loud breath of surprise.

---

Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
Theres nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why,  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye.

---

"Bella, Bella, what are you doing? Bella, come to me." Edward whispered to her in a voice so gentle, so full of love, voice so caring, that for a moment, Bella almost did what he pleaded her to; came back to him. She felt all kinds of emotions stirring up in her and, for a moment, she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms again.

"Oh Lord, please help me!" She whispered a silent prayer, hoping someone in heavens will hear it and help her get trough this. She took a step toward Edward when Jacob pulled her back, shaking even more furiously than before.

"You bastard! I'm going to kill, I swear I will, you filthy bloodsucker!" Jacob growled; his entire body was shaking now- he was transforming! Edward responded him by taking a stance.

"Come and get me, _puppy._" He said coldly.

Two kids appeared on the doorway; their eyes wide opened in fear. Boy took a step toward his mommy.

"Mommy…" He called for her.

"Will, don't! Get back to the house and close the doors, mommy's coming right away!" Bella screamed at him, an edge of panic in her voice. "Jake, calm down, for Christ's sake, kids are here! Jake, stop it, don't! Neighbors will see!"

Jacob turned to glare at her furiously.

"Is it really neighbors you're worrying about or is it him??!" Bella backed away, frightened. "Bella, answer me!" He grabbed her by shoulders and started shaking.

---

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams.

---

"You bastard, let go of Bella!" Edward warned in a low tone, full of hidden hatred.

"You stay out of this Edward!" Bella screamed. "Will, Elinor, get in the house, NOW!"

"Answer me Bella; do you still love him?! Do you???" Jacob yelled at her, shaking her like a puppet.

"I do! I do love him, damn it Jake, I love him!!!" Bella screamed hysterically. "And I always will. But now, I do love you too." She added softly.

Jacob let go of her, looking completely destroyed, his large black eyes empty. Edward fell on his knees.

"You… love him, Bels?" He asked, his velvet voice broke as he met her gaze.

"I love you both." Bella shook her head desperately, trying to find the words to make them understand. "On love doesn't have to undo the other. Many kinds of love can exist in ones heart. Many people can live in ones heart."

"But there's only one to whom your heart belongs. Who is it Bella; me or him?" Jacob finally gathered the strength to speak. He looked at her, his eyes blank. A tear ran down her cheek.

"God, please help me!"

Rain started falling. It was falling slowly, persistently. The three of them just stood there, motionless, frozen in time.

"Mom, dad?" Elinor called them from the doorway, but none appeared to hear her.

"I don't know." Bella fell on her knees in the mud and started crying. "I just don't know."

---

And there are voices  
That want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
But you cant find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
The beauty thats been  
When love was wilder than the wind.

----

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What a depressing chapter, isn't it? Well, I think I fullfielled my promise to make this chapter longer and to post it soon. Hope you liked it, leave a review! Bye!**_

_**P.S. The song is "Listen to your heart" by Roxette!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but I had a really busy week at school… Anyway, I'm back and here comes the third chapter. Enjoy!_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella was biting her pencil and frowning as she reviewed Jessica's interview with Christie Bell, new pop sensation. Her frown deepened as she pulled pencil from her mouth and started furiously correcting Jessica's grammar. She chewed on her lip nervously, trying to collect her running thoughts. A week has passed since that faithful night when Edward returned. A week already did Jake and she slept in separate room on his insisting. She could see he was hurt and offended, and she herself needed some time to think, so she didn't oppose him when he told her he was going to sleep in the guest's room. She simply nodded, afraid that if she spoke, her voice would betray her. She believed it was for the best to leave him alone for some time, but now, she wasn't so sure of it anymore. Jacob was avoiding her; he would get up early and leave the house before she woke up and came back home long after she was asleep. She cried every night in her pillow and waited for him until she could no longer keep her eyes opened. Yes, a week has passed. But to some, it seemed like a year.

Someone knocked gently on her office doors. Bella blinked and then called: "Come in!" The doors opened and Jessica entered, biting her lip and avoiding Bella's gaze. Bella raised one eyebrow.

"What is it?"

Jessica was silent for few seconds before answering.

"You have a visitor Bella."

"Who is it? What's with that face Jess?"

Jessica gulped and whispered.

"It's Edward! Edward Cullen!"

Bella felt all the color draining out of her cheeks. Her pencil fell. She rose but immediately sat back. It took her a few moments to regain control over herself again before she spoke.

"Bring him in."

…

"I knew he'd be back." Sam said darkly, sitting himself beside Jacob. Jacob said nothing, simply stared into nothingness, now and then taking a sip of coffee. Sam was silent for a while too, before he finally asked.

"Is Bella returning to him?"

Jacob knew this was coming. In fact, that was the same question he asked himself. He raised his eyes and met Sam's.

"I don't know."

Sam frowned and opened his mouth as if to say something, but then changed his mind and shook his head.

"Do you think she's going back to him?" Jacob asked and took another sip of coffee. Sam grimaced.

"How the heck am I supposed to know? She's your wife, not mine!"

Jake smiled and nodded.

"Makes sense when you put it that way."

"So, why don't you ask her what are her plans now that he's back?" Sam asked casually, watching Jacob from the corner of his eye. Jacob lowered his shoulders.

"I guess I'm afraid. I'm afraid to hear her answer. It's easier this way, though it may not seem to you that way."

Sam closed his eyes and nodded.

"I think I understand what you're trying to tell me."

The two of them fell silent; each lost in his own thoughts, and watched the Sun set.

…

The two of them walked silently side by side trough that cold autumn evening. Fallen leaves were crisping under her feet, his feet of course, made no sound. Thick grey clouds were covering the sky, coloring the world grey, making everything seem like a dream.

Bella eyed Edward from the corner of her eye. He didn't age a day, unlike her. Two births and hard work, not to mention ten years have left a trace on her. She was after all, only a human, she though bitterly and turned away from him. Edward felt that subtle change in the mood and finally spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"For what exactly are you sorry about? For dumping me or for returning to me? If it's for dumping me, you really shouldn't be." Bella said angrily and then grimaced. "Sorry about that, some wounds never heal."

Edward was silent for a while, before he stopped and turned to regard her seriously.

"I'm back and I'm not leaving your side ever again Bella. The rest of my family is coming next week. I'm back Bella, and I'm not going to leave you ever again."

Bella gasped for air, putting one hand over her mouth. Edward reached for her, but she turned from him and ran, tear rolling down her cheek.

"_Truly, the angels of my past have came back to haunt me"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**This is it, I know it was short, sorry… I'll try to make it longer next time, but I can't promise anything. Please, please, please review and let me know what you think! Until next chapter, bye…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello everyone! Once again, I thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot to me! Here comes the chapter four, hope you like it!_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly 3 a.m. in the morning and Bella was sitting in the dark kitchen, smoking her eighth cigarette that night. She was humming some melody under her breath; her eyes closed, tears rolling down her cheek. She wiped the tears, smashed her cigarette in the ashtray and walked barefoot to the fridge, taking a bottle of vodka.

"I didn't know you drink. Nor smoke, while we're at it." A voice came from behind her. Bella turned and met Edward's gaze, holding it.

"And what makes you think," She said in icy-tone while crossing her arms, "you know anything about me?"

"I know you Bella." Edward responded softly, his topaz eyes glittering in the dark. Edges of her lips curled upwards into an ironic smile.

"You _knew_ me. But ten years is a long time, don't you think? People change Edward."

"Not you Bella, not you." He said gently, shaking his head slowly. He raised one eyebrow. "So what happened?"

Bella uncrossed her arms and turned her back on him, leaning on the kitchen counter. She was silent for a while before she spoke.

"Life hasn't been easy on me since you left. Maybe you know, maybe not, but I tried to commit suicide. Jacob saved me. He saved me in many more ways than that; he taught me how to feel, love and breathe without you. After you left, I was completely devastated; I couldn't think, I couldn't feel, I couldn't live without you. But he was there for me, he taught me all those basics again." Bella bit her lip, making a pause before continuing again. "He helped me gather shattered pieces of my heart and put them back together but, by the time he did that, I was already damaged in a way none could ever fix me again. So I started smoking and drinking. I quit both six years ago, while my first pregnancy, but lately I've been under a lot of pressure." She swallowed and closed her eyes, waiting for Edward to respond, but he remained silent. She turned to him and frowned as if suddenly remembering something.

"But what are you doing here?"

Edward smiled, but smile did not reach his eyes, and spread his arms in a helpless gesture.

"Well, I believe I did tell you I will never leave your side again."

Bella didn't smile.

"I believe I did tell you it's a little bit too late for that. Good Lord Edward, why are you doing this to me? Why did you decide to return now, after all these years?"

"Because I finally got rid of Victoria and I wanted you back." He said simply. Bella started to laugh helplessly.

"Don't tell me; you thought that ten years after our break-up, when you told me I'm not good enough for you and that you don't want to see me ever again, you though I was still waiting for you?"

"Sort of."

"Edward! I am a human and I don't have an endless amount of time to waste! I have only one life and a very short one if I may add, and I can't afford myself to wait for you, not knowing if you ever plan on returning again! I love you, God knows how much I do, but I just can't afford myself to wait for you to make your mind."

Bella walked again to the table and took another cigarette and a lighter.

"Stop it Bella." Edward took the cigarette from her mouth, smashing it between his fingers.

"No! Don't you dare to tell me to stop! You have no right Edward, no right! God damn it Edward, look what have you done to me! Look! For six hours already, I am waiting for my husband to return and I'm not even sure will he return at all, smoking cigarette after cigarette because my life is falling apart and I see no way out! I'm in love with two men; with one I have children and with other I am tempted to run away and I just don't know what to do!" She broke off and started crying again, her entire body shaking with sobs. Edward reached for her, to hug her, to console her, but she shook his hand off.

"Don't. Just go away Edward. Leave me alone."

He stood there for a few second, motionless, turning away.

"Bye Bells."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Aww man, this was sad. At least to me. You wouldn't believe how much energy and effort I put into this chapter. But that's not the point. The point is: review! Please, it means a hell lot to me so make this sacrifice for me! Until next chapter, bye!**_


End file.
